


Undercover

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Rating: NC17, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck works at a coffee shop when he meets Eddie. Eddie hangs out with the wrong crowd. There is a secret Buck doesn't know about Eddie though and it's one that could change his whole perspective.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

Thank you for always supporting me and all of your kind words! This one is for you [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) ❤

Part 1.

Buck had been working in the coffee shop for almost eight months, when a man came in that he didn’t recognize. The first thing Buck noticed about him was that he often spoke slang terms and his friends weren’t so nice. But this man, he was nice to Buck. Although, he did call him ‘love’ that one time which made Buck feel a little confused. It was almost like he was a different person underneath.

“Hey love, how ya doing?” Eddie smiled.

“You really should stop calling me that.” Buck sighed.

“Why? You belong to somebody?”

“No. I don’t BELONG to anyone. Not even you.”

“Alright.” Eddie chuckled, “Would you want to?”

“Is this your idea of flirting?” Buck asked.

Before Eddie could answer one of his guys came in and whispered something in his ear. He stood to leave the shop but before he did, he turned to Buck.

“Catch ya later.”

“Sure. Oh and by the way…”

Eddie looked at him hopeful.

“I wouldn’t want to belong to you. Not with the company you keep.” Buck sighed shifting his eyes towards the guys out front.

“Right…” Eddie said giving him a pointed look, “My mistake.”

After Eddie left, Buck decided to clean up. He didn’t have much longer to go until the end of his shift. Once he felt like he was done he closed up and began to walk home. If he was paying attention he would have seen the car following behind him. Buck turned down an alley and was pushed against the wall.

“Look, I don’t have anything…Eddie?” Buck sighed, “What the fuck?”

“Relax…” Eddie said kissing him.

“What do you…uh, what do you want?” Buck asked.

Eddie just looked at him leaving a trail of kisses up and down his neck. Buck moaned. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Buck of course thought about it but they were two very different people. Eddie was the type of guy mothers always warned their daughters about.

“I’m not who you think I am…” Eddie said.

“Wha-What do you mean?”

Eddie began undoing Buck’s pants. Buck looked confused. He just expected sex from him. They hadn’t even known each other that long.

“What are you doing?” Buck grabbed his hands.

“Relax baby, I’ll take care of you.”

Taglist: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@snorlaxishere](https://tmblr.co/myjbKZb-aSFZG34ffE1QicA)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

Buck moaned as Eddie touched him just under his shirt. He put his head back against that wall feeling Eddie kissing his stomach. Buck sighed.

“Want me to stop?” Eddie asked getting down on his knees.

“Don’t you dare.” Buck said eagerly, “After everything that you put me through?”

Eddie laughed, jumping up from his place on the ground kissing him hard. After the kiss, he placed their foreheads together. Eddie kissed his temple and then both of his cheeks before getting back on his knees. He slid Buck out of his boxers and took him into his mouth. Buck let out a moan; it was louder than either of them expected forcing Eddie to take more of him into his mouth. Before Buck knew it he was panting. It was like he was putty. He felt so light like he was floating.

Eddie took Buck the rest of the way into his mouth hollowing out his cheeks as he did so. Buck grabbed the back of his head forcing him down lower, not that either of them thought that was possible. Eddie made sure to come back up teasing the tip of Buck’s dick. Buck shuttered underneath him before coming in his mouth.

“Shit…sorry.”

Eddie swallowed every last drop and shrugged, “It’s okay.” Buck nervously pulled his pants up and began running a hand through his hair.

“So…”

“So…” Eddie laughed, “Can I walk you home?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Can we do that again?” Buck chuckled.

“We can do whatever you want.” Eddie smiled.

Once back at Buck’s place they did do it again. They also fucked on the counter, in bed, on the couch, and in the hallway. Buck couldn’t be happier, he asked Eddie to spend the night. Eddie agreed. Around four am after their third round in bed they finally fell asleep. Eddie woke up to the sun beaming in the window. He looked over at Buck and smiled. Buck was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Sometimes life has a funny way of playing tricks on you. Eddie was a cop, under deep cover and he couldn’t blow it. He never wanted to, not until he met Buck. Buck was funny, smart, kind, and beautiful. But Eddie was smarter then that, he knew he could never tell him. Just like he knew they could never be together. He put Buck at risk just by being with him last night. Eddie sighed kissing Buck’s temple, being careful not to wake him. Eddie didn’t even bother to leave a note. He just left. Eddie left Buck asleep in his bed and he knew he was going to regret it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck hadn’t heard from Eddie since they did what they did, so much for him being different. Buck thought he deserved it because he knew the type of guy Eddie was. It had been two weeks since he saw him, he had stopped coming into the shop.

One day Buck saw a man enter who he recognized as one of Eddie’s guys.

“You know where Eddie is?”

“Haven’t seen him in two weeks.” Buck said keeping it short.

The man seemed to believe him because he left. That night when Buck walked home he felt someone following him. At first, he thought it was Eddie but sooner realized it wasn’t.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble.” Buck said.

“Don’t worry…your just the bait.”

Buck got this uneasy feeling so he turned to run, but of course someone hit him over the head before he could get away.

**Eddie’s POV**

“Hey boss..something came for you.”

“What is it?” Eddie asked impatiently.

Eddie had been waiting to hear from his mark for the last day or so. He was impatient. He just wanted this assignment to be over. Buck hated him now he was sure of that, but there was nothing he could do. He needed to find Julio (the mark) and find out where the drugs were. He had been under for so long this time, he just needed to go home. Not that home would be his home. He knew he would have to relocate.

“It’s a video.”

Once he turned it on he saw Buck come on the screen. Eddie groaned.

“What the fuck!” Eddie cried.

On the screen Julio came into view.

“Eddie…if you’re watching this you know I have your boyfriend and you also know I will not be making any deals with you.”

Buck moaned in the background.

“Come alone to the pier near main and 58th street.” Buck’s voice broke in.

“Eddie…Eddie listen to me. It’s okay, if you come he’ll kill you. Don’t come here, please.”

The video cut out after that and Eddie sighed. Jake went over to him and sat down.

“What now?”

“I have to go.” Eddie cried, “I got him into this! I’m so stupid.”

“You can’t go alone.”

“I can and I am.” Eddie stormed out angrily.

“Eddie…” Jake followed, “You’re as good as dead. And so is this Buck if you go. We need a plan.”

“Fuck the plan. I-I love him Jake. And now I’m gonna get him killed?” Eddie questioned, “He was already taken because of me. I can’t let him die too.”

Eddie sighed taking a deep breath, “I’ve loved him since the moment I saw him and I’ve been an idiot.”

Eddie left Jake there without a second thought. He had his service weapon on him, so he made his way to the pier.

“Hello Eddie…”

“Let him go.” Eddie cried, “Look you can take me, just leave him out of it.”

“Oh…but Eddie. You both are my ticket out of this. You want the location of the drugs right? So you can tie them to me?”

“H-How did you know that?” Eddie asked.

“You’re a cop. I can smell cops, I’m not stupid.” Julio stated.

Buck suddenly cut it, “Wait what?”

“Oh you didn’t tell him, huh? Yeah your boyfriend here is a cop. Uncover for what…2 yrs already?”

Buck looked at Eddie and frowned. Eddie just shrugged. He couldn’t do this right now. He needed to get Buck to safety. He was concentrated on Buck that he didn’t see Julio draw his gun. He took the shot and it grazed Eddie’s shoulder.

“Come get me you asshole.” Eddie taunted running away before he got another shot off.

“I could just shoot your boyfriend.”

“No! You can take me. Let him go. You can have whatever you want. You can get on plane now, go some place nice with no extradition.” Eddie said.

Julio smiled grabbing Buck and untying him. He gestered for him to go. Buck stopped near Eddie once he walked down the pier.

“I’m sorry. ” Eddie said, “For what it’s worth I actually really liked you.”

Buck sighed and walked past him. Julio raised his weapon and aimed at Buck. Luckily Eddie was paying attention this time. He grabbed his service weapon and fired. Before Julio collapsed he got a shot off which hit Eddie right in the abdomen.

Hearing the second shot Buck panicked and ran towards Eddie. When he got there Eddie collapsed in his arms.

“Oh god…Eddie…”

“I’m so sorry Buck.” Eddie sighed.

“Stay with me.” Buck cried grabbing his phone to call 911.

“I need to tell you…I love you.”

“I love you too. But you can tell me later.”

“No..no time. Buck. I’m dying. I can feel it. I need you to know that I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you.” Eddie said.

Buck cried. He cried the whole time and whispered sweet nothings to Eddie telling him everything was going to be okay. Buck cried until the ambulance got there. He cried the whole way home, after they told him Eddie has passed away. Buck was so distraught. He couldn’t sleep that night.

**Epilogue**

A few weeks after Eddie died Buck got a strange note with a plane ticket to Florida.

The note said: Eddie was a mutual friend. Meet me for drinks.

Buck had no idea where this came from or even if he should go. But the truth was Buck hadn’t been living. He was mourning and he had nothing to lose.

The next day he was on a plane to Florida. The only thing he was concerned with was what he was going to do when he got there. The note never explained. When he got off the plane he figured he would just got to the bar restaurant and have something to eat.

A man sat next to him, but he hardly noticed. Buck sipped his drink and frowned. He wasn’t sure why he had come, he needed a sign. Buck desperately needed to know who sent that note.

“Damn. You look more beautiful then the day we met.”

Buck froze, he knew that voice. When he looked over Eddie was smiling at him sunglasses sitting on top of his head.

“Holy shit…”

Buck lunged at him pulling him into a tight hug. Tears began to fall down Buck’s face.

“I don’t understand.”

“We had to make it look real. I’m sorry I didnt make contact before. I just needed to make sure no one from Julio’s team was tracking you. I needed to make sure you were safe.”

“Oh…” Buck said looking confused, “Is your name even Eddie?”

Eddie laughed, “Yes. Eddie Diaz.”

Buck smiled at him.

“I’m sorry Buck. For a lot of things.”

“It’s okay…you can make it up to me.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Sex. Lots of it. Maybe even on a beach. We are in Florida, you know.”

Eddie laughed harder then he had in a long time. He looked at Buck with so much love in his eyes. His stomach started doing weird flips, but he was happy that Buck was here. Here with him and he never wanted to change that.

“You can have whatever you want.” Eddie said and he meant it


End file.
